redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Martin2
Villain Deaths Does anyone know the number of main villains that have been directly killed by the hero? I think maybe four or five. --Martin2 Speak! 01:22, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Villains killed by heros Actually there were about twelve. It is as follows- Cluny-killed by-Matthias. (This is arguable though.) Ferahgo-Urthstripe. Badrang-Martin. Nagru-Finnbarr. (If he is the main hero.) Swartt-Sunflash. Damug-Cregga. Vilu Daskar-Luke. (Kinda) Ungatt Trunn-Lord Brocktree. Gulo-Rakkety Tam. Riggu Felis-Tiria. Vizka-Gorath. Korvus Skurr-Zaran. (If she is the main hero.) Well here you go. Anyone can correct me if I'm wrong. -- Verminfate 01:58, 8 February 2009 (UTC) By my definition I don't count Cluny because Matthias didn't directly kill him. Finbarr isn't main, remember the beginning riddle of Bellmaker? "This is the Bellmaker's story, for the dream was his." Luke, did not kill Vilu Dasker. as for Zaran can you really count her as the main character? I think Bisky is. Rackety Tam didn't kill Gulo, Gulo fell on the shield. Cregga is not the main character of The Long Patrol, Tammo is. That makes six by my count. (I hadn't read most of those in a long time though, I could only recall Rigu Fellis and Swartt.) (Oddly enough it seems the later books have more.) Well, this is the count by overly strict definition. --Martin2 Speak! 02:03, 8 February 2009 (UTC) All right That sounds reasonable. (Although I personally think that Matthias did kill Cluny because he meant to kill him by way of the Joseph bell.)-- Verminfate 02:17, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Intentions My definition is:A villain is killed directly when a creature either use's their paws or a weapon they are holding to kill the villain. The bell is not a wepon Matthias was holding. My definition is probably stricter than anyone else's. --Martin2 Speak! 02:24, 8 February 2009 (UTC) A note You asked for HERO, not MAIN hero. Finnbarr counts. So does Zaran. Besides, how far would the other characters have gotten without them? Welcome to Redwall Abbey. Please read my fan fictions. And I have a list of other good ones on my user page. You can find all the TV show episodes off YouTube. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:08, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Conceded I did mean main hero, though. I should have been more specific. I know you can see the TV on Youtube, though. That's how I found out there was one. ( I keep forgetting to put my signature down!!!!! Grrrr...) --Martin2 Speak! 02:13, 9 February 2009 (UTC) An interesting Idea... I wonder if Martin ever went to Dark Forest, or if he had to stay somewhere in between to be able to guide the Abbey... I wonder.... --Martin2 Speak! 03:06, 9 February 2009 (UTC) here's a link save you the trouble. User blog:Shieldmaiden/Martin the Warrior II: Return to Noonvale Taggerung Quest A Swordmaid's Journey Cowritten. Tirborath(Sambrook's story RW) Started by Sambrook. User blog:Emerlis Ligamenta/Veil's Legacy CO written Yeah, alot. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:15, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Update on Martin the warrior 2. Good Q.I wonder what Martin does when he's dead. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:56, 10 February 2009 (UTC) update User blog:Shieldmaiden\Martin the warrior II: Return to Noonvale\ Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:44, 13 February 2009 (UTC) By the Way.. What advice would you give to someone writing a Fan Fiction? I've read yours, Sheildmaiden, and they are very good. --Martin2 Speak! 01:53, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Update MTW2. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:00, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Well, what touched you about Redwall? Do you se any loose ends you think you can clear up? Ideas hit you in the strangest places. Much of the stuff I'm using in my fantasy book found its way into Tagg quest and MTWII. What was your favorite Redwall Book? Was there any thing you paticularly liked/disliked? Ask yourself thes questions. At least one idea should hit you. And I'll back you 100%. Us writers should stick together, and if you need anything, come to me. If nothing works, re-read the books. That's what I did. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:03, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Hmm Welcome Martin2! Hmmm..Well with my story A Coneslinger's Quest I started getting ideas for it when I read Trisss. The Coneslingers were awesome so I decided to write about the founder of the tribe(that's a spoiler for my story) And you could write a prequal or sequal to one of the books, tie up some loose ends, and stuff like that. I know, no help at all was it. Ahh well. i never was good about that kinda thing.--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 02:20, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Names I have the most trouble with names. If anyone has ideas, please post them. I need names for: A corsair/warlord, main villain An irresponsible brat mouse A Redwall mouse who is the main character And a Badger Mother. Any suggestions? --Martin2 Speak! 05:15, 13 February 2009 (UTC) hmm Brat= Oarrin Warlord= Ellendin (needs a bit of work . . .) Badger mum= Mary (M names seem to fit) Mouse- hmm, Parr, Shea, or Coll. (Srry, terry) MAJOR UPDATE on MTW2 Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 05:19, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks I think Coll and Mary are excellent. I like Oarrin to, it fits some character aspects I didn't even mention! Ellendin.... hmmm... Perhaps Elladian. Or maybe Elladas. Thanks. --Martin2 Speak! 05:29, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Begun I have begun my Fan fic "The Storm" using some of the names Sheildmaiden suggested. I only have one chapter and the prologue finished, though. --Martin2 Speak! 05:58, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Evil Species I need a species for my main evil character. I'm thinking maybe Weasel or Ferret. --Martin2 Speak! 15:58, 13 February 2009 (UTC) yep, Its totally free. Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 19:21, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Hmm I would use a monitor lizard. But that's me. A ferrethas only been used 2 times. A better name= Ajax. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 20:39, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Uodate Martin the warrior 2 Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 21:36, 13 February 2009 (UTC) uNNEEDED, Your watchlist tells you when a page has been changed, and has a link. Just wanted to note. Your story is awesome. KIU!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 23:01, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Oh, yeah I forgot. Do you think I should do a lot of minor updates every few hours or so, or a major update around every day? --Martin2 Speak! 23:06, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Sure! Glad I have something to do :) (er besides the GN....*cough*......*cough*...) Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 23:12, 13 February 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry if I'm overloading you with work. It's not urgent at all. --Martin2 Speak! 23:15, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Hmm, major update each day . . . but if you want to hold your fans in suspense, do a lot of little updates. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 23:37, 13 February 2009 (UTC) On the hero thing... Martin killed Tsarmina in Mossflower, right? Does that count? Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 14:02, 14 February 2009 (UTC) No, She backed into the lake and drowned. --Martin2 Speak! 18:01, 14 February 2009 (UTC) mmk. Thank you ;) I will say I found out that Im terrible at hoods and full robes, so sorry if its not good :\ Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 18:18, 14 February 2009 (UTC) I'm sure it will be much better than anything I can draw. --Martin2 Speak! 18:26, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Did Martin ACTUALLY kill Tsarmina, because, cause and effect would say that since "Martin was a mouse who would not lay down and die," and Tsarmina was frightened of him, that was why she drowned her self. Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 23:09, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Definition further up Further up on the page was the definition of what I meant by directly. Something about "using their paws or a weapon in there paws." Fear, and the water, neither was Martin carrying. --Martin2 Speak! 23:23, 14 February 2009 (UTC) hey Matrin teh Warrior 2 RTN is officially complete. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:57, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Yea! Yeaaa!1!!! --Martin2 Speak! 17:58, 15 February 2009 (UTC) That means...Lionheart?-REPLY Yeah....Bluestar's second deputy was Lionheart. --Bluestar'sSecondDeputy 21:14, 15 February 2009 (UTC) New sig I made a new sig using Sambrook's picture. How does it look? --Martin2 Speak! 02:36, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Looks great! Can you check out the pics I've uploaded? Look for Glamdring and ratdeath. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:41, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Where do I look for them? Under Fan Art section? --Martin2 You wish audiance with the Hooded One? 02:42, 16 February 2009 (UTC) yeah, whatsitcalled, uh, concept art! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:48, 16 February 2009 (UTC) BTW read my fanfic Taggerung Quest. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:49, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah that's fine :) thanks for asking! Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 02:51, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Will, read Shieldmaiden! Thanks, Sambrook! --Martin2 You seek audiance with The Hooded One? 02:52, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Is anyone confused? Is anyone confused about the back story of The Storm? I am thinking of writing a short summary of the events directly before The Storm. Do you think I should? --Martin2 You seek audiance with The Hooded One? 03:47, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Archive Attack! What is an archive? Are they useful? --Martin2 You seek audience with The Hooded One? 04:43, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Signature You need to shrink th size of that image, thanks. -- LordTBT Talk! 05:25, 16 February 2009 (UTC)Is this good? --Martin2 You seek audience with The Hooded One? 05:27, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Hi there! Would you check out my fan fic? It's called 'The Conquest'. And please leave a message if you do. Thank you! Wild Doogy Plumm Thanks Mate! I'll use the advise straight away! (maybe) BTW can you check out my fanfics The Vermin's Gambit part I and The Mistwarrior of Redwall, they're in me blog, please rate and leave comments?--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 01:27, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Ok Here's what youdo: You know how to link, right? Well., make another user page like this: User:Shieldmaiden/FanfictionArchive Then, when you sve the page, a red link will form. Click on the link and you're good to go. Still have problems, ask c'est moi. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:27, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Well.... I am a member of the redwall Reader Club so I got a news letter giving some info on The Sable Quean.--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 23:10, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks, i'll do that from now on.--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 00:06, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Another TC-fan! Hey, I just noticed you like Tom Clancy, so do I! And I'm starting to get interested in the Stargate franchise! 8D --Andrew the Dark 20:23, 25 March 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure what you mean, Martin. Yes, Myra is one of my accounts (a reference from THIS WIKI), if that's what you mean. I had a few vandal accounts on the WW (Blackstars), but I've quit that (see my WW user page). Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 21:49, 25 March 2009 (UTC) It is impossible to create two users with the same name. I am the Hollyfire53 from the Warriors Wiki, though I very rarely go onto that wiki. I usually like to stay on this wiki, or I go onto the Warriors Wiki IRC (Internet Relay Chat). Very occasionally I visit and welcome a few users, or chat with Eulalia459678 (a personal friend), but I prefer to stay on a wiki that has a subject that I am up-to-date on. Thank you for your intrest in this, and please see my list of the pros and cons of the various users on this wiki (and soon, a section devoted to my friends on the WW) Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 23:13, 26 March 2009 (UTC) I just found out That there are two songs that can make me cry on demand, "Noonvale" from the MTW TV series, and "To the Stars" From Dragonheart. --Martin2 You seek audience with The Hooded One? 01:34, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Help needed! I had the idea that there should be a page on the Abbey Charter. I think it's in the fourth chapter of Mariel of Redwall. Does anybody have a copy? --Martin2 You seek audience with The Hooded One? 19:38, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Yes I do. Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 22:40, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Hey, good idea! (The charter thing) I'll contact Lord TBT and see if we can! Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 23:12, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Lord TBT said that you can put it on the Redwall Abbey page. Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 18:34, 28 March 2009 (UTC) I didn't Intend it to be a Khowotjacollit? it's more supposed to Chinese hook-sword--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 21:59, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Yea, well... I did have this before- You have trezpazzed on ze landz of Valkarano! But it's kinda long. Hmmm... I'll try and think of something else. But thanks for the tip!--Verminfate 05:05, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Ahhh! Well, you see, I'd never heard of a Khopesh until you asked me that question. Enny'ow thanks for tellin' me that, I'm going to make one the characters in one of my Fan Fictions have that sword thanks again!!! (yeah, I'm workin' on my sig) This message was by Silfalcon Piketalon, or something like that, but I deleted his sig because it caused the rest of my talk page to go Navy BLue. Hmmm... Cool! Is it talking about Elledis? (or however you spell that.) Well, here's me new one-Beware of the Darkblades! Verminfate 02:59, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Aragh!!!! Woh! What happened to my message??!!??!!--Verminfate 03:01, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Yikes! I didn't background any of it actually. I don't know what happened! Thanks by the way!--Verminfate 03:06, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Beware of the Darkblades! Re:Sorry It's ok, no problem. -- LordTBT Talk! 03:29, 1 April 2009 (UTC) I saw what you said on Lord TBT's talk page. I just say 'Update' when I tell people, but since you have two, I would suggest doing this: when you update The Storm, you can say, 'Update on TS' and when you update Waves of Darkness, you can say, 'Update on WoD'. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 23:06, 3 April 2009 (UTC) You're welcome ;) Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 23:18, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for your very suitable answer. Thurrn the Ranger 23:40, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks, again Thank you for your brilliant suggestion. Thurrn the Ranger 01:56, 4 April 2009 (UTC) HEY!!! WHY DID YOU SAY THAT I DO COMMISSIONS FER FAN ART?!?!?!!?!??!?!? Woh sorry fer exploding *takes a chill pill* ah well I geus ye got confused Silverfalcon Pikehawk Watcha got on yer mind? Oh! Well sorry again fer exploding...ya see I was gone for the past three days so I didn't know when all these were posted Silverfalcon Pikehawk Watcha got on yer mind? Jay sure I'll draw Him! Where do u want him to be standing. Redwall, Mossflower, Salamandastron??? anywhere is fine. PS, is he holding martin's sword? I can draw it pretty well. --Merlock the Wizard Lets talk 18:04, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Okey dokey. (I really like your character 'the hooded one' She's really cool!) And, the fact that she's a girl is awesome. (I'm one) --Merlock the Wizard Lets talk 18:10, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah Now I see that! I said that because Sambrook's new sig. Silverfalcon Pikehawk Watcha got on yer mind? I don't think you can other than erase it in the editing section when you post it. Sambrook The Artist I do commissions 4 free! 21:56, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Thank You!! Thanks Martin!!--[[User talk:High Rhulain Khera|''High Rhulain Khera]] Yeah I've seen the second one...It was completely HORRIBLE!!! but I love the first one! Silverfalcon Pikehawk Watcha got on yer mind? I know! THe second Dragonheart sucked!!! As fer the Hayden Christenson I think it was Chris Masterson. as fer where Drake came from, I was watching a New Beginning (the second Dragonheart) and in the beginning o' it said like "After Draco's death Bowan returned to Draco's cave and discovered a dragon's egg" so I think that explains where drake came from Silverfalcon Pikehawk Watcha got on yer mind? Update!!!! Update on "A Princess Becomes A Queen".--[[User:High Rhulain Khera|High Rhulain Khera]] Re:Manacles Yep. -- LordTBT Talk! 19:06, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Hurry! Go read my fan fic hurry!Read the last comment I posted and do it! From Bluestripe the Wild,future Badger Lord Update!!!! Update on "A Princess Becomes A Queen".--[[User:High Rhulain Khera|Princess Khera Wildlough]] What's the point in adding ANY connection between the characters Drufo and Triss if all it does is mess the wiki up? Just a question: What's the point in adding ANY connection between the characters Drufo and Triss if all it does is mess the wiki up? Aren't Drufo's murder and her father's murder the two things, apart from freeing the slaves, that has Triss vowing to come back to Riftgard? Triss mentions her vow to avenge Drufo repeatedly through the book. Maybe the Drufo page should be deleted and the Drufo hyperlinks in the other pages it's linked to removed. I'll go and do that now. I'm just trying to help fix the site. TiriaW 18:45, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Ummm... Well in the first Dragonheart when Bowan And Draco are fighting close to the beginning Bowan said: "I bagged me one just the other day!" then Draco said: "So it was you who killed the Scared One, ''she and I were the last!" so I think that explains wh the egg was in there--Silverfalcon Pikehawk Watcha got on yer mind? Update!!!! Update on Tile Wildlough.[[User:High Rhulain Khera|''Princess Khera Wildlough]] I'm really sorry for saying what I did above. I was out of line. I'm '''really' sorry for saying what I did above. I was out of line. I did something stupid there and I messed up. I don't blame everyone on this site if they hate me now. When I put that message there I wasn't thinking. You said that section was the wrong thing to add. After reading it over again, I agreed with you, but I noticed there were more hyperlinks out there linking to the page; they had notes like that referring to the section you deleted on their pages. I was trying to fix the section, so I went to the other pages linking to it, changed those sections and removed a bunch of unneccesary hyperlinks. TiriaW 22:52, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Well... Draco probably said that to protect Drake, 'cause if Bowan found it he would probably destroy it(though I don't think he would be that heartless) so that probably explains it--Silverfalcon Pikehawk Watcha got on yer mind? Computer has a virus, and I can't use gaming comp. I got permission today. Good to be back! UPdate, Tagg quest. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 22:23, 9 April 2009 (UTC) I'm not... Trying do defend it! I hated that movie!!! I'm only stating the facts--Silverfalcon Pikehawk Speak yer mind and be gone! actually, the "Breaths hard then faints" is because it's alot worse than being attacked by squirrelmaids in bloodwrath. so much worse that i can't even handle the thought of it! --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 00:09, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Update on my stories. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 01:46, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Re:YouTube You can link to YouTube videos (not embed) ones that are not Redwall related, provided they are not inappropriate. -- LordTBT Talk! 03:31, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Good! Let's join forces, shall we? Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 15:07, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Have ya? Have you read my fan fic,Bluestripe,A Name Remembered?If you have not,go read it. From Bluestripe the Wild,future Badger Lord Jay Jay is finnished. I'll have him up sometime tonight maybe. He still needs to be colored in on photoshop though. Do u have an account on any other wikis???-MERLOCK Yeah? Well, I have one on warriors wiki, Sonic and sonic fandom wiki, and that's about it. I really like the one on my sonic fandom wiki though, as I have a REALLY cool fan fic up. It's probably the best one I've made. So, I drew Jay looking to the side, is that Okay?? The background sucks, but that's because I'm gonna finish it on photoshop.--CHAOS Chaos is lonely, talk to him 21:56, 10 April 2009 (UTC) (The reason my sig says Chaos, is because he's my character on Sonic Fanon wiki.) Re:Weapons Images of just weapons really does not count as fan art. That's crossing the threshold of what constitutes "Redwall art". -- LordTBT Talk! 06:47, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Easter Happy Easter! From Bluestripe the Wild Histos vos crest! Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 17:10, 12 April 2009 (UTC) What's that mean? I only know two phrases in Russian. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 17:13, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Oh, heh heh, sorry. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 17:16, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Not recognizing it as Dutch. Once again, I know little phrases only and that looked Russian. IDKW. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 17:20, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Hey Happy Easter! --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 18:11, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Go read,NOW! Update on my fan fic.Read,rate,and comment,now!(You haven't commented yet) From Bluestripe the Wild,future Badger Lord Well at least you got something. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 02:25, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Yes, and maybe next year you'll get more! Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 02:29, 13 April 2009 (UTC) SSSAAADDD! No chocolate bunnies! I hope you get one next year. GTG, Dad's been telling me for the last two minutes 'Computar off' So, see ya tomorrow! Or should I say, talk to you tomorrow? Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 02:34, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Jay Ok, I'm sorry. :| I am. BUT, I didn't like that Jay, so I re-did him. I was only done with THAT Jay like.... hold up, doin math.... about four days ago. And the way I have to put my pictures on is this: One, I have to take a picture of it. not hard. Two, I have to find my cable for my camera, and upload the pictures onto my MOM'S laptop, (and get permission to use it first). Kinda hard, yeah. And Three, I have to put them into the shared folder so that it will be sent to the upstairs computer, and then, I have to copy it from the folder (which appears on the upstairs computer now) to another folder, otherwise I can't use it. So, there you go, I'm NOT explaining this to you because I'm mad or anything, I just feel bad, and want u to understand, because I really DO want u to get them. so... Sorry. I'll get it up soon K? --CHAOS (merlock) Chaos is lonely, talk to him 20:15, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Ha ha ha..... Look to see who this is from.Ha ha ha...remember the deal?-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 20:56, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Thank you Again I thank you, you are very helpful sah! sorry. Thurrn the Ranger 23:04, 14 April 2009 (UTC) I continuously forget to sign my name. You mentioned I could make a signature test here to see if my talk page link worked :) I hope this works. :) TiaraW Talk! 17:21, 15 April 2009 (UTC) RE : Orson Scott Card Yep! Ender's Game is just about one of my favorite books ever written. :) Have you read all of them, or just the one? Chris Yo, Whassup people? 17:36, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Do you mind? Can you go back to my user page and answer the "polls" I had there? I know you already did but I modified it to actual polls now. Thanks! Arrowtail Talk to me! 19:11, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Re: Blind Characters Yes, they are described as blind in the books. -- LordTBT Talk! 22:44, 15 April 2009 (UTC) ORSON SCOTT CARD Haven't heard of the third= X something... what's that 'bout? Chris Yo, Whassup people? 20:52, 16 April 2009 (UTC) No, I haven't read it yet but it's totally fine. I actually eat spoliers up. :P Chris Yo, Whassup people? 03:20, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :o! Sounds Intresting! I'll need to read that- of course, after the sequel. ;) Which did you prefer, the sequel or the origanil? (or where you the one who voted in the poll?)Chris Yo, Whassup people? 03:35, 17 April 2009 (UTC) BTW Thanks!Chris Yo, Whassup people? 03:37, 17 April 2009 (UTC) So you prefer more of the action type books?Chris Yo, Whassup people? 21:25, 17 April 2009 (UTC) CB? Are you Lord Thunderstripe from Club Badger? If you are, then High Five (even though we don't know each other). Blow me up if you're not. P.S. On there, could you message me about what you like about CB?Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 11:20, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Er, haha, me and some of my friends are currently making a (pathetic) game out of this program called Gamemaker. Unfortunately we are very, very inexperienced, so we're sticking to RPing for now.Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 02:48, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Mmmmn? That's compensation. See you on there.... now?Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 02:51, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Can ye answer my massive poll? Thanks.--Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 05:06, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Re:Friends Yes, that's what makes them our "friends". -- LordTBT Talk! 06:16, 19 April 2009 (UTC) KANE! Kane knows all, no-one can kill him, the Brotherhood shall live on to the end of time! --Andrew the Dark 20:56, 19 April 2009 (UTC)